


Dragons? Dragons.

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dragonlock, M/M, Potterlock, dragonlock?, there is a dragon involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dragons? Dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

"I told you Sherlock, there are so many reasons why dragons are suprior to cats. I mean can cats fly? No. Neither can dogs. Well you could always charm them but then they would get into trouble because they don’t know how. Dragons know how.” John said, pulling Sherlock deeper into a mountain path, Sherlock looking around cautiously. 

"I know you’ve told me, John, but honestly you can’t keep a dragon as a pet. While there is a possibility they’ll grow affection if you treat them properly I mean there are just so many things you aren’t able to predict. Not to mention if it got lose.” Sherlock said, jogging a little bit to keep up with excited John’s pace. 

"You might be concerned but it’ll be perfectly fine. I know everything about them." John said proudly. "Besides, maybe we’ll grow rich and then we can get a flat of our own instead of me hiding in your second closet." John hummed, looking around. This was all rather familiar to him- this was his home. He loved it around here. It was just so full of nature. You just had to be careful of animals. But that was why his best friend Sherlock was there. He was going to protect him. Not that he needed protecting, he was brave, strong, and someday he was going to be the head of the army. Save the world and innocents. With his badass dragon. He hadn’t decided on a name yet-

"I could always just take the money from Mycroft, he never notices." Sherlock interrupted his thoughts but John shook his head with a huff. "That’s not our money. We can make it much easier this way, and besides, then it’ll truly be what we made." John hummed.

"That doesn’t make any sense! The dragon will just be taking other people’s gold instead of my brothers-!" Sherlock froze when he saw an egg, alone. Didn’t they usually lay a few at a time? Where was the others? It looked a bit… Damaged. "J-John…" 

"Oh, you’ve discovered one! This one looks like a horntail, but I think something accidently cracked the side-"

"It’s moving!” 

"Oh, it’s hatching!" John said, sounding very pleased, moving a bit closer. 

"Jawn, we should probably really go. Our house is made out of wood. Very flammible. It’s very dangerous, a huge risk… And we didn’t buy any equipment to raise one-“

"I think I’ll name it… Spark."

"Are you even listening to me!?"

"Nope! Aren’t you cute…" 

”John”

 

"What is it?"

"Mother."


End file.
